1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to time information display during moving image shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera which is capable of generating a moving image in which a shooting time and a time required for playing back from beginning to end are different from each other has been proposed. In the case where interval shooting is performed by using such a camera, the time of shooting a moving image and a time required for playing back the moving image from beginning to end are different from each other.
For example, in an imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent No. 03586580, in the case where a user selects a 10× (ten times) mode in an interval shooting mode, a shooting operation is performed in such a manner that 10 seconds of shooting is 1 second of playback.
In FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent No. 03586580, a playback time which is the time elapsed from the start of playback and a real time during shooting are displayed. However, there is an issue that it is difficult to know the time required for playing back a shot moving image during the shooting.